


An Outlaw's Lasso

by HimeBee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Possessive Behavior, Teasing, Whipping, Wild West AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/pseuds/HimeBee
Summary: You were a bounty huntress looking to collect some major cash and all you had to do was catch Jesse McCree, dead or alive. The local townsfolk only informed you to be wary, yet no one told you that this man would be skilled with a sixshooteranda lasso...





	An Outlaw's Lasso

**Author's Note:**

> I blame my friend Angel for this hhhhh  
> ╥﹏╥ Honestly, she drove me to this extreme thirst for Dark!McCree omg ashdlflbkf, don't kinkshame!! >:v

The sheriff of Rattlebush had informed you to be vigilant before you left the station, but of course you had not heeded his warning. You were too caught up in various daydreams of what you would do when you finally claimed that hefty bounty money. After all, this McCree fellow didn't look _that_ tough.

 

Around Rattlebush, nearly every soul was familiar with the infamous outlaw, Jesse McCree, a man wanted for damn near a million dollars across the globe. Where ever you went, there was sure to be a wanted poster stuck to a wall with his stupid face on it along with the promise of a large sum of cash.

Honestly, you were tired of seeing this man's face everywhere. You couldn't deny that he _was_ pretty handsome for a criminal, but that wasn't why you were out for his bounty.

 

In all honesty, you just needed the money really bad. The sheriff of Rattlebush was willing to offer you a less dangerous bounty, but you were gung-ho on finding this McCree fellow. A million dollars would have you set for life, and you would want for naught.

So what if this cowboy knew how to use a gun? You were a great shot as well, always have been. You were confident in your abilities and you truly believed you could take him down easily. He would be coming back with you to the county jail, dead or alive.

 

 

How naive you were.

 

 

His hideout was rumored to be on the outskirts of town, situated in an abandoned saloon. Sadly, the rumors were nothing but helpless fibs and second-handed information. Even when you asked around town, no one seemed to know anything about Jesse McCree. Or they _did_ know, but were unwilling to spill the beans in fear of their wellbeing.

The townsfolk were riddled with fear whenever you mentioned that man's name. All it took was the sight of Jesse McCree's wanted poster, and men built like bulls would crumble instantly, pull their hats down over their eyes and scurry away with their tails between their legs.

 

To think that such a man existed, a man that effortlessly incurred uneasiness in a person, was so very close, yet so far was making _you_ uneasy. The entirety of your morning and most of your afternoon was spent searching for this criminal, finding little to no information to go off of.

You were beginning to call it quits, too damn tired to look any longer. Not to mention how dangerous it would be to search in the dark. If you couldn't carry out this bounty, then you would have to move on to the next.

You holstered your magnum and readied your horse, adjusting her saddle before you could climb on.

"Well now, what do we have here? Ya lost, lil miss?" The voice of a man startled you, hand immediately flying to your gun out of pure instinct.

 

Before you could even grip the handle of your sixshooter, the gun was knocked out of your grasp and sent flying across the dirt. You wanted to lunge for it, but you also wanted to know who the hell was responsible for hitting it out if your hand in the first place.

"Now, now, I'd calm down if I were you, sweetheart. Do ya always shoot a man that's 'bout to introduce himself?" You scoffed in response.

 

"I do when they sneak up on me." As soon as your eyes landed on the stranger, your entire body locked up and your heart rate quickened.

You realized he had taken notice to your fright due to the wicked grin slowly stretching across his sun-kissed face. The man spat out his cigarillo and stamped it into the ground with his heel before looking at your frozen form with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yer accusin' _me_ of sneakin' up on _you_? Correct me if I'm wrong, darlin', but weren't you the one who came out here lookin' for lil ole me?" Your lack of response told Jesse all he needed to know.

 

The man chuckled darkly, head lolling to the side as he sized you up. You were about twenty feet from one another, but it was easy to see the mischievous grin on his face.

"Don't see many female bounty hunters 'round these parts... Ya here to take me in, sugar?" He was circling you like a hungry shark now, taunting you, but you never allowed him to leave your line of sight.

"And what if I am?" Jesse huffed in amusement.

 

"Then I'd say yer a foolish lil lady." Your plan was to go for you magnum while he was busy yapping, assuming you would be much quicker than him.

You were, once again, proven wrong when your sprint toward your abandoned gun was suddenly halted due to something rough furled around your thigh. You would see a thick cord of brown rope wrapped snugly around your leg if you were to look down.

"And just where do ya think yer goin', pumpkin?" You _were_ going to retrieve your magnum, but it appeared the renegade was much quicker. Damn him...

 

"Let go of me, or I'll put a bullet in your head right now!"

"With what gun, exactly?" Jesse found your idle threats to be amusing, so he decided to mess with you a bit more.

The rope hindering your movements was suddenly unraveled from your thigh, only to whip at the fabric of your skirt with surprisingly violent force.

The realization of what he had done only settled in when a long, ragged piece of your skirt flew up into the sky, carried by a gentle breeze.

_That fucker had literally torn off half of your skirt._

 

"You son of a bit-!" Not even two steps and your entire body was snared by the man's lasso once more, but it was around your waist this time.

"Now, that ain't no way for a lady to talk." The cowboy spoke lowly, southern drawl thick like molasses as he reprimanded you like you were some disobedient child.

"Go fuck yourself." The man clicked his tongue disapprovingly before tugging his arm back and bringing you along with it.

 

Like a yo-yo, you were sent spinning in circles until your back hit against McCree's chest. He had you tied up all nice, making sure the lasso bound your arms stiffly to your sides. He didn't want you trying anything funny.

"I have to say, s'been a while since I've seen a girl as pretty as you, miss.." He was cupping your jaw in his hand as he spoke, tilting your head side to side for some reason or another.

"I don't flirt with criminals." You spat, fists clenched by your sides as you wriggled around like an irritated worm within your restraints.

 

"I'd be offended if it weren't true, sugar." The outlaw's voice dropped several octaves as he brought you closer to his body, warm puffs of breath brushing the outside of your ear when he was close enough to whisper into it.

"You _do_ know I coulda killed you as soon as ya got offa that horse 'o yers, right? You had better be grateful, missy." You snarled at the man behind you, attempting to shoulder block him as you struggled at the very least.

" _You_  had better be grateful I haven't shot your dick off yet, you bastard." Honestly, you were testing his patience.

 

" _Don't_ sass me." The rope tightened around your waist and the coarse material begun to bite into your soft flesh, causing you to yelp in pain.

He didn't seem to care about your discomfort one bit, which was to be expected from a wanted criminal. 

"Such a mouthy lil thing, aren'tcha? I can already tell we're gonna have a lotta fun.. Just you, me and the sunset."

 _"Fuck you_."

 

The man laughed as his fingers caressed your cheeks, thumb brushing against your lower lip and pushing against it like a chewy piece of candy.

You wanted to kicked that smug piece of shit in the groin, but that was the _last_ thing on your mind when his moist tongue was suddenly on your face, trailing from the bottom of your chin up to your cheek.

Before you could bite at him, the outlaw grabbed your jaw, not rough but none too gentle either. His grip was a warning to behave.

 

 

 _Behave_.

 

 

"I spared yer life... It belongs to _me_ now."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback, comments and kudos are, as always, much appreciated!  
> (●´ω｀●) 
> 
> My Tumblr: stressed-hime
> 
> My NSFW Tumblr: genjis-hime


End file.
